Crossover Chronicles Book 1: Artimèan Adventuures
by AnnaR5
Summary: The Mortal Instruments, PJO\HOo, Fablehaven, and The Unwanteds. DON'T NEED TO HAVE READ ALL THE BOOKS. All of having problems when there problems should be other. Clary found out her brother and father are alive, Percy found out he had a sister, Kendra has a past with Gavin that she can not deny, and Alex is hosting a lot of strange people. How will this work out?
**ATTENTION You don't have to have read Fablehgaven or the Unwanted cause Imma explain important characters and events (that effect this story)**

 **Fablehaven: So Kendra has a kid brother named Seth who doesn't always think things through. There parents go on a cruise and leave them with their granpa. They find out he's a caretaker on a magical preserve. The Sphinx is trying to open a demon prison, four books later they end up stopping him and end up happily ever after.**

 **Kendra:Is very OCC in this story. She's the Heronine in the Fablehaven series.**

 **Seth:Is brave as shit but kind of stupid. He isn't really important to this story but is a main charcater\hero in Fablehaven.**

 **Gavin: Gavin played Kendra in the Fablehaven books. She developed a crush on him but it turned out he was a dragon and on the bad side. After this she had some trust issues. He dies in the book but he's alive and got away in this story. In this story he's also in love with her but can't really show it. He's jealous of Bracken.**

 **Bracken: Is Kendra's love interest at the end of the Fablehaven series. He's a unicorn stuck in his human form. In the book he's said to be very old but he looks like a teenager. He and Kendra decide to wait until she's and adult to have a relationship but that doesn't apply in this story.**

 **Sphinx: Is about five hundred years old. He used to be a slave so he wants to free the demons from their prison cause he knew what it felt like. He also felt like he was the right person to open it cause he would make a dealk with the demons and other crap. Long story short all hell broke loose and he ended up getting locked up.**

 **Agad: Just a wizard**

 **...**

 **The Unwanteds- This is way too complicated to explain. Butttt this takes place in the Unwanteds universe.**

 **Sooooo**

 **Artime: It's where all the artsy people on the island go. Its a magical place that uses components and big statues.**

 **Warbler: Its ruled by a queen who captures people,puts collars around their throats so they can't talk, and puts acid in their eyes so they can turn orange and she can claim her property. Sky is from here and Lani and Sam were captured and then rescued.**

 **Characters aren't really important.**

 **Alex: Is in charge of Artime and is still a teen. Aaron is his twin brother. He has two newborn little sisters who are twins.**

 **Most others are kind of explained**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

1\. CLARY

Clary had no idea why the Clave had called for them. They hadn't done anything wrong. She was sure of it. She just couldn't place her finger on it! Jace squeezed her hand as the walked through the doors and took there seats awaiting until Jia Penhallow and Robert Lightwoods arrived.

"Don't worry," Jace whispered in her ear. "It will be fine."

Sitting next to Clary was Simon who was holding hands with Isabelle, then next to them, was Alec and Magnus. Clary smiled at the couple; relationship goals.

"How are Magnus and Alec doing?" She asked Jace to pass time. He shrugged. "It seems they are fine from how much moaning I hear coming out of Alec's room at the Institute." She blushed while he smirked playfully down at her, she smacked his chest.

Some time after that they Inquistor and the Consul finally arrived. They took their place at the front of the room and the stared down at the group of six.

"I need you to tell me the truth," Jia started, "Did you know that Johnathon and Valentine Morgenstern have somehow come back from the dead?"

"WHAT?" The six of them scream at the same time.

"I'll take that as a no." Robert said to Jia.

"Yes well then, it seems you all are the only Shawdowhunters who know how to kill them. You've done it before."

Clary just gaped at Jia in horror. "Yes, we will send you off right away, then."

Jia and Robert opened a portal and Clary was practically pushed through.

2\. JASON

"Guys have you seen Nico?" Jason asks and walks around the tables at Camp Halfblood. Everyone says no. Jason can't stop the felling of growing fear and concern in his chest. "I'm sure he's fine," Percy said, "He always wanders off."

"Ya," Piper added, "He probably just went to Camp Jupiter to visit Hazel.

This makes Jason even more worried. "No, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna are coming here to visit. They are expected to arrive in a few hours."

"I agree with Jason," Annabeth said, "This is strange, we should go to Chrion

They make there way to the big house to see Chrion and Mr.D playing cards.

"Sorry to disturb, but Chrion have you seen Nico?" Percy asked.

Chrion sighed, "I hoped you wouldn't have noticed. I know what has happened to him yes. I just Iris Messaged Hades. He seems to think Nico has somehow is being controlled by something evil."

"Why wouldn't you want us to notice!" Piper shouts.

"Because it means another quest. One issued by a god which means you cannot fall. Once Hazel and the other arrive the seven of you will need to find him."

"How do we know where to go?" Annabeth asked. "Hades can't just give us a quest with no information!"

"No, he has given me a portal for each of you. It will take you where you need to go."

"And what if we don't find him?" Jason asked.

"You must find him, or I fear the worst for you."

3\. SETH

This could NOT be happening! What did Agad mean 'the Sphinx has gone missing' Seth thought they had him locked up in a place that was untouchable!

"This isn't good!" Bracken said and ran his hand through his hair. He looked up at Agad. "He couldn't have done this by himself?"

"Of course not, but we have no idea who broke him out?" Agad answered.

Seth wanted to know who 'we' was.

He watched as Kendra shifted nervously and slipped her fingers into Bracken's. "He can't do anything bad, can he? At least until we have a plan?"

"I already have a plan, my dear. The Fairy Queen has given permission for your leave, Bracken. And I know around the area the Sphinx is."

"Dear god what are we doing now?" Seth murmured.

"I am sending you to a place that people accidentally find themselves from time to time. It could be dangerous, just know that and you don't have to do it but no one is really as qualified as the three of you and-"

"We will do it." Kendra inturrpted. "Just tell us what this place is called.

" A land called Artíme. "

4\. ALEX

Alot was happening. Three different groups of people had just shown up out of no where all with the same problem. Alex was amazed how each of the got here and how each one could get back, though they weren't going until they had succeeded in their mission; to Alex they seemed pretty similar.

They all said they were from the same place Kaylee was from and when Kaylee heard about them her eyes grew wide.

"So youre telling me that Halfbloods Shawdowhunters and whatever you guys are, are real and I've just never know."

"Pretty much covers it." Magnus stated boredly. The boy named Alec shoved him in the rib. "Ow."

"Well I don't see why you all can't stay here." Alex said. "It would be a pleasure to have you all."

But pleasurable, it was not.

5\. Kendra

Kendra was really connecting with everybody. She absolutely adored Clary and Jace. They had the cutest relationship! She also really liked Percy, he seemed really nice but a little out of it today.

Everybody here seemed like they were in a relationship of some sort and it really bothered Kendra. She didn't want to wait until she was an adult. She loved Bracken. But she feared he didn't feel the same way.

Beside, Alex the ruler of this land was the same age as her. If he could handle a big community she could handle a relationship, right?

Kendra shrugged the thought off and went to go brush her teeth. This place was amazing! She got a little hungry so she next decided to mess around with the tubes and ordered up a bowl of chicken noodle soup. She went to use the restroom and wash her hands. When she came back into the room she began to scream but a hand clamped down on her mouth.

"Long time no see." Gavin hissed.

The world went black.

6\. Lani

Lani giggled as Samheed pushed her up agaisnt the wall and kissed her fiercly. She absolutely loved 3D doors! She had never been in a boys room but she expected it to smell and be all messy. When they had first entered the room Sam had shut Stewart off completely and then whisked her into his arms. His lips moved skillfully on hers. She had no idea how he was so good at this.

"I love you Lani." Sam whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. She let out a little squeak when he bit down a little. "I love you too." She gasped.

He stopped kissing her and looked up into her eyes. He rubbed their noses together in eskomo kiss and smiled. "I'll never stop." He said.

"I won't either." She said, brushing a piece of hair to the side of his face.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." Lani said.

His smile got wider as he led her over to his bed. She pushed him on the bed and began kissing him feverishly. She began to slip out of her dress when she was stopped by Sam. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Definitely." Lani said.

She finished getting her dress off and threw it to the floor. Samheed stared up at her in awe of her body. Lani blushed and covered herself. Samheed lifted his arms up and gently removed her hand from covering her chest.

"You're so beautiful, Lani."

He flipped them over so her was hovering above her and pulled his shirt off. Lani ran her hands along his muscular chest and they both shivered.

"Promise to tell me if I hurt you." Samheed whispered.

"I trust you Sam."

7\. Percy

Percy couldn't stop thinking about what Poseidon had told him before he left. He had a sister. A little sister. Apparently he had not claimed her yet because she had some fate to uphold or some crap. He was angry. Really angry. The gods had promised! And to keep this from him! It made his blood boil!

Oh and not only that but now he was suppose to find her!

Poseidon said she had the same green eyes as him. The only green eyes he had really noticed were Clary's and they were a different sort of green. Everyone one else wasn't right either.

Then he stopped.

He hadn't noticed that girl Kendra's eyes. She suited the role of some amazing fate to fufil and all that jazz. He would look at her eyes at Breakfast.e

There was a knock on his door. He went up to look at it. At his door stood Jason looking frantic.

"Have you seen that girl, Kendra?" He asked.

"No," Percy responded. "Why?"

"Because she's missing."

8\. Bracken

How could he let this happen! He was suppose to protect her and now the girl he loved was gone. It was dinner time now and he lay his head down on the long rows of tables in the eating areas. Seth was next to him fiddling with something. Across from him sat Alex, Clary, Jace, and Percy

"Do you think she wandered off or something?" Clary asked.

"She would never do something like that without leaving some type of note." Bracken responded.

"She could have gone into the jungle." Alex said. "Gotten herself killed."

"She isn't stupid!" Seth defended.

"Just trying to help!" Alex sighed.

There was a silence before Percy spoke up. "Sorry if this is rude, but dude what ARE you?"

Bracken looked up from his pouting stance to see curiosity placed on the individuals faces.

"I'm a unicorn." He stated blankly.

Jace's eyes widened before he started to laugh while Clary swatted him. "I'm sorry!" He gasped. "I just didn't expect that."

Once Jace had calmed down Clary stared at him seriously. "Can you change?"

"Oh actually," Seth injected. "It a sad heroic tale. Of an outcasted little unicorn who gave up his horn to prolong the end of the world."

"You all are weird." Alex muttered.

9\. Simon

Today had been quite a day. A girl had gone missing and everybody flipped out. Him and Isabelle tried to stay out of it, though it was hard. Everyone kept asking them questions! Did they not get that they hadn't even spoken to the girl named Kendra! To get away from it all they tried to have a nice day on the beach. Which Simon admits was hard due to all the commotion going on.

Simon thought that this was suppose to be a mission to find Sebastian and Valentine. So far it's been all about the girl and Simon just wanted to get this over with and go home.

As he was getting ready for bed in his bathroom he heard something knock over in his room. His eyebrows scrunched and he walked out into his room only to see a boy about 14 years old with a menecing look on his face. He set something down on the desk that was in the room before speaking.

"Aww Simon, so glad you could join me. Johnathon says hello, but you'll see him soon enough."

"Who are you?" Simon snapped.

The boy smirked, "Nico di Angelo, little Shawdowhunter."

10\. Kaylee

Jace was so beautiful, Kaylee could stare at him all day. She could see it now, JAYLEE up in lights everywhere people would go. His golden hair and golden eyes and golden eyes would look so good on-

"Why are you staying at me?" Jace asked.

Kaylee blushed. "Sorry, I spaced out."

The girls Isabelle and Clary came rushing towards the table.

Ugh Clary. Jace's girlfriend.

The only thing that stood in the way of Jaylee.

Both girls were in tears and Jace stood up like lighting and hugged both girls. "Shh, what's wrong?" He comforted.

"They took Simon." Isabelle said. "And they left a note."

Jace grabbed the note out of Clary's hand and read it aloud.

"'You'll be crying little sister, when this is over. You should've let me have won. Now you won't get to keep your pet."'

Clary sobbed into Jace's shirt. "He's going hurt me Jace. Like he almost did before."

"No baby, I won't let that happen."

Kaylee's heart snapped in two.

11\. Gavin

Gavin entered the dark room of the underground island of Warbler. He found this to be the perfect plan. All five of them were going to get what they want. Well Nico really didn't know what he was doing, so they really didn't count him.

He saw her hovering in a corner, crying her little eyes out. He smiled sadly, he had hurt her so much just in three days but she should be grateful. He didn't change her pretty eyes or put a nasty collar on her.

"Please!" She whispered. "Please don't hurt me."

Gavin smirked, he was breaking her to pieces and she hadn't even been there for seventy two hours.

He walked over to her and grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her up so they were face to face. It was scary because he was like 9 inches taller then her.

"Do not beg! Begging will get you NO WHERE!" He yelled before throwing her agaisnt the wall. He began to beat her until her screams could be heard across the island, but still he did not stop. He began to pull down his pants when a voice stopped him.

"She's had enough today." Johnathon said. "Taking her virginity might be too much."

He zipped them back up. "I did that months ago."

Kendra whimpered when he threw her onto the floor. "Pathetic." Gavin spat at her.

He met Johnathon at the door before her soft voice stopped him.

"Why Gavin, I loved you?"

He stood frozen for a moment before regaining his composure. What could he say? He had loved her too until the unicorn had touched her.

"It was never about you, Kendra." He said hardly and left the room with Johnathon.

12\. Will

What could possibly have happened to Nico. He was suppose to be around here. While everyone was focusing on the disapperances of the other two all Will could think about was Nico. He was laying on the sand of the beach of Artíme just thinking when someone sat next to him.

Alec

"Hey, how have you been?"

Will sat up. "I have known you for five days, you act like we have known each other for years."

Alec shrugged, "I know its just I know how it feels to loose someone you love."

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"You love Nico." Alec said staring up at the sky.

"How did you know that?" Will asked.

"I was the same way Nico was when I fell in love with Magnus, I just had a hard time excepting who I was."

Will stayed silent.

"He will come around you know, once we find him."

"We?"

"Well we have three people to look for not two. Nico was missing first."

It was silent again.

"Thanks." Will said.

"No problem."

13\. Clary

She was still freaking out. She didn't feel safe here. She wanted to go home. But would she really feel any safer there? Jace was at her side every minute of the day. After they showed Alex the note he had allowed them to share a room which was usually reserved for engaged or married couples.

Clary was in the arms of Jace. She was suppose to be sleeping but she just couldn't. Senerios kept running through her head. What it Johnathon and her father had teamed up with all the other bad guys and teamed up to destroy her and everyone she loved? She shifted against Jace's chest at the thought.

"Go to sleep, love." Jace mumbled and pulled her closer as if she were a teddy bear.

She sighed and shut her eyes and let a sleep full of nightmares ttke over.

14\. Izzy

It been two days since Simon had been taken and there was still no sign of him. Isabelle still was freaking out. What if he forgets again? What if he falls in love with someone else? What if he dies? Izzy sobbed into her pillow.

"Isabelle." She heard.

She knew that voice and she sat up with a rush and ran over to him and shoved him agaisnt the wall.

"Where did you take him Sebastian? Tell me now!"

Johnathon grinned down at her. "Feisty aren't you? Don't worry, he's safe and if you come with me willingly you will be too."

"Will I see Simon?"

"Yes Isabelle, and I will make sure no harm comes to either of you. If you come willingly I won't even knock you out like the others have. You're lucky Isabelle you don't want to know what's happening to her."

"What did she do that was so awful to you?" Isabelle asked angrily reading between the lines.

"Oh no, Valentine nor I have touched her. Let's just say someone's a little jealous." Johnathon answered.

"That won't happen to me or Simon?" Izzy asked.

"Isabelle I promise."

This time the world did not go black.

15\. Jace

It's been three days since Izzy had gone and everyone had gone up into panic again. This time there was a new note and Jace was grateful that in no way did it relate to Clary, she already felt like this was her fault when it wasn't.

The note had gone like this:

"' Tick Tock little horse your princess isn't gonna be pure much longer."'

It was signed by a dude named Gavin which Jace thought was a stupid name for a villain but whatever.

Even that note flipped Clary off again in an instant. She thought that might happen to the others and secretly Jace worried for his sister.

Kaylee was much help to anybody either. All she did was stare at Jace and Jace was use to this but this kinda wasn't the right time and she knew it too.

The note sent the unicorn into a spiral. When he read it his face nearly fell off in a frown. He then ran outside with people following and yelled, " Don't you dare touch her! Don't you dare put you filthly hands on her you deman!"

The next night they after Izzy had disappeared they received another note signed by the same person.

"'To little to late."

Nobody had seen the Unicorn since.

16\. Johnathon

Johnathon showed Isabelle where Simon was and she ran into the room. He shut the door and locked it leaving the two love birds alone and told them I'd be back later. He decided to pay a visit to the little girl. He guessed she wasn't little, nearly sixteen but it was just a fun thing to say.

Johnathon opened the door to the dark room and immediately saw her in a corner, he clothes torn, hair ratted and body swollen. She looked up at him. "Please don't hurt me." She whimpered. "I'm not as strong as people think."

Johnathon knealt down next to her and took a rag and wet it in a bucket and began to wipe the crusted blood and dirt off of her. She looked up into his eyes and it looked like every part of her was broken, her body, heart and soul.

"Please kill me." She whispered. "He's taken every thing I had. I saw him writing those notes. He showed them to me before he placed them. They aren't going to want me anymore."

"I know this may be hard to believe," Johnathon started. "But I think Gavin really loves you."

Kendra was silent for a moment. "If he loved me why is he doing all those things?"

"He's a demon. And us demons have a hard time showing what they feel."

"You're not purely a demon." Kendra said softly. "You wouldn't be helping me then."

"No, no I'm not." Johnathon answered.

"Who do you love Johnathon."

He was silent for a moment. "I love my sister, Clary. And at first I thought love had to be the type with relationships and I might have done some bad things to her. But now that my father is alive I'm afraid I cannot switch sides, nor would they except me."

"If I was Clary I would most definitely let you in to my life." Kendra said.

"That's because you have a good trusting heart, Kendra. Clary is a good person but she has Morgenstern blood. And we are anything but trusting."

17\. Annabeth

Annabeth just didn't know what to do with her boyfriend anymore. He just kept mumbling on and on and on and on, about the girl Kendra who went missing! Annabeth was a little ashamed to say she was a little jealous. Annabeth really wanted to go home. She wanted her turn of being an active demigod to be done. When her and Percy were little all she wanted was a chance to shine. But the weight of the world on her shoulders several times was just a little to much for her and she was slowly starting to crumble. She just wished Percy would see that.

Percy sat down next to her and snapped her out of her thought. He kissed the side of her head as she leaned into him. It was rare for Annabeth to show affection in public, especially around people she didn't know.

"Hey, are you alright?" Percy asked her and pulled her closer to him.

She nodded her head and buried her head in her shoulder. This was new to Annabeth, being vulnerable but Annabeth really didn't mind.

"Annabeth what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She responded softly. "Just tired."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She closed her eyes. She didn't know why she was lying but she didn't like it.

18\. Hazel

It had been two weeks since the last disapperance had happened. It had been a little over three since Kendra had disappeared and about a month since Nico disappeared. Hazel was very worried for her brother and somehow knew bigger was going on.

At Breakfast see saw Will talking to Alec Lightwood. She arched her eyebrow and walked over to where they were and sat down next to Will.

"So what's going on Will." She asked in an angering voice. She knew of Alec's sexual preference and didn't want Will just leaving her brother because he wasn't here anymore. But Hazel was going to find him if it was the last thing she would do! It was her brother and she loved him.

Will's eyes widened as he realized what she was getting at. "No, Hazel we were just talking about Nico. We've been putting the pieces together, trying to figure out what happened to him."

Hazel's figure relaxed. "Well then, what have you found?"

Alec sighed, "Nothing." And put his head down on the table.

She heard footsteps and turned to see Frank standing behind her. He smiled at her. "Are you ready to go meet with Lani and Alex and some of the others?"

Hazel stared at the three boys in front of her. "Go ahead without me Frank, I will catch up with you later. I'm gonna help these boys for now."

19\. Magnus

Magnus was trying to help as much as he could. He was everywhere all the time and he was doing everything all the time. In the past month Magnus felt himself WANTING to help these people and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because two innocent people had been taken or that two people that Alec seemed to care for.

That night as he was getting ready for bed Alec entered the room they shared. He immediately went into the bathroom and slammed to door.

Magnus sighed, he didn't know what he was doing wrong. He was doing the best he could with Alec, he really was but Alec wasn't the most social person so Magnus didn't know what was wrong.

When he came back out Magnus had already laid down and Alec roughly laid down.

"Alec." Magnus whispered and brushed his back but Alec rejected him and scooted away. "Please."

"Get your priorities straight Magnus then we will talk." Alec said harshly.

Magnus recoiled in shock. "What's that suppose to mean! All I've been trying to do is help while you've been off flirting with Will!"

20\. Alec

As soon as Magnus said that Alec had taken his stuff and left. There was NO way Magnus was saying that to him! He had done nothing wrong but trying to help Will. Every time Alec saw Magnus anywhere with anyone he was flirting and they didn't even notice. But Alec knew Magnus and what he was doing. Alec wasn't going to do this again.

Alec had been jealous in the past, that was true but he didn't know why he was so much more this time. Maybe it was because Magnus hhad turned the tables and blamed everything on him? Maybe he should go back and apologize?

No! He would not give in for something that wasn't his fault. But wasn't that what you do in relationships when you love somebody. Alec walked back to the room and he saw Magnus right where he left him. Alec sighed if Magnus wasn't gonna apologize he wasn't either. He laid down in the bed and went to sleep.

21\. Samheed

It had been two months since Kendra had disappeared which also meant two months since Sam and Lani did 'it' for the first time and so far they hadn't done it since. Sam didn't mind, he wanted what Lani wanted and if she regretted doing it then Sam understood and would wait however long she wanted to wait.

Though in the past month or so she had been acting very strange distant almost and Samheed was going to get to the bottom of it.

He went outside and on the lawn he saw Sky, Lani, and Alex playing with the twins Sam smiled and went over and sat by Lani. She tensed as he sat down but he pulled her close to him chest which seemed to relax her.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly in her ear.

She tensed again already giving Samheed the answer. "Yes." Lies.

"Promise."

She nodded her head but she didn't promise him back. Sam's heart sunk. Had he messed up his relationship with her so much he was lying about it?

22\. Lani

Lani was pregnant! PREGNANT! She didn't know what to do! Sam was just being so nice to her and here she was lying to him. She knew she should tell him but she couldn't! She would just let her stomach tell him, or better yet the baby!

She leaned her head back on his chest and watched the twin girls play. Lani wanted a girl, she already decided she would name her Meghan. But she also really wanted a boy. This was all to much!

"Lani." Sam said.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"Why are you lying to me? About you being okay I mean."

She tensed again, she knew thats how he knew she wasn't okay. But she couldn't tell him. No, not at all! Nobody could know, everybody would hate her!

"I'm not Sam, I swear."

Swearing wasn't the same as a promise. Both of them knew that.

23\. Sky

Sky felt much more comfortable and welcomed in Artíme now that her and Alex were in a real relationship. Not that she wasn't excepted here before it was just that she was different. But on Artíme different was better, she hadn't realized that until now.

She saw Alex walking to her and smiled. She ran into his arms and jumped and squealed as he picked her up. She buried her head in her shoulder as he squeezed her tighter.

"I've barely seen you in the past couple days." Alex said in her ear. She held tighter to him when he said this.

"I miss you Alex, when you're not around you."

"I know love, I feel the same."

They walked to Alex's office and Sky really loved 3-D doors just for that reason. They immediately went to his bed and laid down and cuddled up next to each other.

"I can't wait for this to be over. Have a little bit of peace for once." Sky whispered.

"There's trouble wherever I seem to go." Alex's joked and Sky laughed. She turned to face him. "I love you Alex."

He kissed her nose, "I love you more."

"That's all I get? A kiss on the nose?" She teased.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. He was slow and sensible and Sky felt her heart flutter. As he pulled away from her and her eyes fluttered open they were wide. That was the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

"Do- should I leave? I dont want people getting suspicious."

"Mmmm," Alex started, "I already know what the head Mage would say."

"Ya?" Sky smiled, "And what would he say?"

"He would say you're perfect right where you are."

24\. Reyna

Reyna was starting to think she would never fall in love. Demigod or not. Everyone here just seemed to be in a relationship and it was starting to get to Reyna. Everywhere she went was kisses and rainbows but she didn't have any of it.

She tried to throw herself into finding Nico with Alec, Will, and sometimes Hazel but they weren't getting anywhere and still it wasn't enough to distract her.

She didn't really care about love, she was fine on her own! She didn't need anybody! She was perfectly time on her own!

Aaron was okay she guessed, he was cool as a friend but everyone kept telling her to be careful. But its not like she even liked him.

Did she though? If she did did he feel the same way?

Of course not, when she even felt the smallest thing for anyone she was always shot down instantly.

And she just wished that it would end!

25\. Seth

Two months, two months since his sister had disappeared. He just wanted her back wanted her back so much. Every night he dreams about her and can just imagine the awful things being done to her. He could imagine torture or-

Seth woke to the sound of whimpering.

"Johnathon, why did you take him? Why can't you just leave my family alone."

He could see her curled up in a ball in a corner. A boy a little older then her knealing by her. "I didn't take him, my father did. He didn't know, I promise. He didn't know until he got here and Gavin forced him in here."

Kendra crawled into his arms and he held her tightly, neither of them knew he was awake. "What about Addie? Is she alright?"

Johnathon, as she had called him, hugged her even tighter. "She's with Gavin but he hasn't hurt her. I'll take you too her tonight?"

Tonight? How long had Seth been asleep? Wouldn't he have woken up when they took him?

"Promise?" He nodded and realised her.

"Let's get you cleaned up, I don't know if he's going to come in here today. We're having a meeting."

His sister nodded and pulled him back into a hug before he started wiping what Seth saw was crusted blood and something else Seth didn't want to think about.

Seth didn't know if this was just about Johnathon helping Kendra or of it was more. Seth sure hoped for Bracken's sake it wasn't the latter.

26\. Clary

She was over the crying and being afraid. This fourth disapperance was too much! They had to stop this! It had been only a few hours since they had discovered Seth to be missing but it angered Clary so much. There was a note this time but it wasn't from Johnathon or Gavin, it was from Nico di Angelo. Clary never actually saw the note, no one but Will had. It had devastated him but then he had thrown himself back into his work.

Clary two had also decided to help and went to strategy meetings daily which were led by Annabeth, Lani and Alex. They mostly just came up with theories that didn't really make any sense. But now they had people ready. Frank would be awake every night hiding as a sort of animal and if he saw something suspicious he would follow.

That was only decided in today's meeting after they hadn't found Seth.

Clary was prepared to fight, she wasn't scared not anymore. She was angry. She wanted her friends back! She didn't want her friends to be hurt anymore!

And she damn sure was gonna get what she wanted.

27\. Seth

She left later that night, Johnathon came and escorted her. Seth tried his hardness to stay 'asleep' and no one seemed to notice.

She came back crying and pleading to Johnathon he felt his heart snap with how his sister pleaded. "Please! Please just let me take care of her! She's my daughter!"

"WHAT!" Seth said making himself heard.

Kendra hid herself behind Johnathon, she was scared of him, Seth thought. Kendra was scared of her younger brother.

"Kill me Johnathon, please! If I can't have her I don't want anything else! Everyone is going to abandon me when they find out! I have nothing!"

"Kendra, we've been over this. I'm not going to kill you, you didn't know about Addison. No one will blame you."

Kendra used to love the show, 'I didn't know I was pregnant' Ironic.

"If you won't do it, I will." She said.

Seth stared in shock, he couldn't do anything. He was shackled to the wall but he watched as she ran and grabbed what looked like a whip from the floor. Oh god, he was going to watch his sister kill herself.

"Kendra," Johnathon said. "Give me that. I'll tell Gavin, ask him to go easy on you for the next few days."

"That won't help!" She sobbed. "He doesn't care about me, he'd probably do it himself. Then he would do it to Addison."

"Would I now." Gavin said amusingly in the doorway of the underground room. "That's a little harsh, me killing my own daughter."

Seth's mouth fell open. This was all too much for him. Gavin's eyes landed on him, "I'm sure you have questions, none will be answered so don't bother." He then motioned to Kendra. "Come along now."

Kendra fell into Johnathon practically in fear, she was really afraid of Gavin, Seth thought."

Gavin sighed, "I'll take you too her again, you can spend the night with her. She's with Valentine right now."

Johnathon rolled his eyes, "Yes leave the baby with the man who wants nothing more to kill his daughter."

The three of them left the room.

28\. Piper

She was hoping Leo was here, that's what kept her going.

Hope, such a wasteful thing. Hope led your hear to break when you don't get what you wished for. Hope, was the bane of Pipers existence.

Of course she was worried about the Nico and the other four missing people but she couldn't shake the feeling Leo wasn't dead! He had the potion, he had to be alive, he had too!

"Earth to Piper." Jason said and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry," She blushed, "Spaced out I guess."

Jason smiled and brushed a piece of her hair from her face, "You've been doing that alot Pipes. You're okay, right?"

"Yes, I've just been thinking about all that's been going on. It's not the end of the world like it was with Gaea but it feels worse." She grabbed his hand and brought it to her heart. "In here."

Jason opened his mouth to say something but was inturrpted, "Get a room, you too. Groping in public, I thought it was below you." Percy joked.

29\. Jason

Piper still held his hand to her chest as they both stared at Percy who had his arm around Annabeth. It was clear neither him nor Piper found the joke very funny and Percy saw it in their faces.

"Sor-ry it was just a joke." He said.

As he walked away Piper took Jason's hand off of her and he pulled her into a hug. "I just want to go home." She whispered.

His heart hurt at the desperation in her voice. Jason knew Piper, she was smart and when she thought something bad was going to happen it usually was.

"We can go if you like, no one is making us stay, not Hades not anyone. The others will find Nico."

She shook her head in his chest, "I wish we weren't Demigods sometimes, that we were normal, a normal couple but I know that isn't going to happen."

He kissed the top of her head, "One day, I can promise you one day."

30\. Aaron

"Alex!" Aaron yelled after his identical twin brother. "Wait! I've got an idea!"

Alex whipped back to look at his brother, " I haven't got any time, Aaron, later! "

"Alexander you listen to me right now!" Aaron yelled.

Alex stopped and sighed and turned to Aaron, he had no idea how great of a plan Aaron had.

"What is it Aaron? Hurry up, your wasting my time!"

Aaron began to explain what had occurred yesterday in his bedroom. A man who called himself the 'Sphinx' had come into his room and tried to recruit him to joining them. He had accepted and he was to leave in the latest of hours in the night and to tell no one.

Of course he was going to tell Alex so they would find the missing people. Aaron had changed and he thought this was a great way to show it.

31\. Kendra

"I'm sorry."

"Hhhhuh?" Kendra stutered as she looked at Gavin as he held Addison. He gently brushed the head of the month and a half old baby.

"For getting you pregnant. I know you didn't know about it or anything but I just thought you deserved an apology."

"Oh." She said quietly.

Gavin smirked down at her. "Expecting something else?"

"Nno." She stuttered again.

Gavin set the baby gently down in a very uncomfortable woodenn crib and grabbed her roughly by the arm and kissed her neck.

"We could do this in here in front of OUR daughter or we could take it to your room and do it in front of your little brother. Your choice."

"You're sick!" She spat in his face.

His grip tightened, "I thought we were past the fighting months ago." Gavin tsked "I thought I had already broken you. I didn't want to hurt you anymore but I guess..."

Tears swelled in her eyes and fell down her cheek. "With Seth, but please don't hurt me."

He pulled her up close, "What did I tell you about begging?" He whispered in her ear.

"Gavin please!" She whispered hoarsely.

He slapped her agaisnt the cheek and she didn't make a sound. This has been the normal for the past two and a half months. The slap didn't hurt, not at all.

"Good girl!" He said when she didn't react to his slap, "Maybe we will just have some fun."

"Not right now, Gavin. Valentine wants to meet with us and all of our..." Johnathon stopped not knowing what to call the prisoners.

"Hostages?" Gavin said filling in the blank.

"Sure, why not." Johnathon said rolling his eyes.

Gavin released her and she immediately ran over to her daughter and picked her up holding her closly to her.

"Gavin why don't you go get Seth, Nico is getting the love birds. I'll take Kendra and Addie."

Gavin stared at the two of them and then at Kendra. "Is he fucking you?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "No Gavin I promise!" He nodded "Okay."

He left and Kendra approached Johnathon but kept her baby close. "Thanks." She whispered. He nodded and walked in silence.

Johnathon led her into a room where a man who looked EXACTLY like him sat with a boy about 14 who she to her dismay realized was Nico di Angelo. Then a beautiful girl who Kendra remembered as Isabelle and a boy holding her hand who Kendra didn't remember. But to her surprise she saw Aaron Stowe. She made sure to sit next to Johnathon and as far away as possible from Aaron.

Gavin walked into the room with Seth behind him and she wanted to run up and hug him. But after the things he had seen her succum to she felt ashamed and looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Gavin sat next to her and took the baby from her arms and she looked at him helplessly. Seth sat down next to Isabelle.

"So," Valentine spoke. "How are you all enjoying your stay?"

"How the fuck are the two of you alive?" Isabelle asked and then turned to Kendra. "And how the hell do you just prance around with him?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Johnathon barked. "You have it easy Isabelle Lightwood!"

"Why would we tell you how we are alive anyway? Isabelle dear have you spent to much time with this Mundane."

"He isn't a Mundane!" Isabelle shouted.

"My apologizes, Vampire." Valentine corrected.

"No, Valenslime I am a Shawdowhunter!"

Valentine stared at Simon for a moment while whacking his son on his head for laughing at the name.

"I don't believe you but that's besides the matter. I was just going to introduce out new friend Aaron and I'm not sure any of you have seen the Sphinx around. Well maybe except you Kendra and Seth."

Nobody responded to what he said. Everyone stared blankly at him. A shock of electricity flowed through Kendra as Johnathon laced their fingers together and set them on his leg. She saw Seth stare at them.

"Why are we here Val? Why couldn't you leave us alone?" Isabelle asked.

"If I am not mistaken Ms. Lightwood you came willingly."

"Was I the only one?" She asked eyeing Kendra and her baby in Gavin's arms.

"Ms. Lightwood I wouldn't test me. Don't comment on things you don't understand." Gavin snarled.

"Oh I understand perfectly!" Isabelle retorted.

"Great so I'll meet you in your room after this meeting. That gives Kendra some free time with Addie." Gavin said and a look of fear washed over Isabelle's face. Kendra wanted to speak and when she opened her mouth Johnathon squeezed her hand. He shook his head. "Leave it." He whispered.

32\. Simber

Something bigger was going on here. Simber watched as Lani shunned Sam, as Alex and Sky laughed on the lawn, how Reyna began to fret over Aaron. Simber felt it in his bones. Someone was watching. Someone was waiting to attack. Even as Simber watched Frank disapper after Aaron and knew this most likely wouldn't work. They would have to wait until they trusted Aaron enough for him to return to Artíme and kidnap someone.

But Simber was worried that Aaron would slip back into his old ways. And they would watch until everybody disappeared,

One.

By.

One.

33\. Percy

All Percy could think about was Kendra. And he knew that was starting to get to Annabeth. He knew something was up with her but he was beginning to give up on finding out what I was. All he could think about was his sister, his little sister and what that note said. He and Bracken had been talking a little bit and Percy told him the situation and Bracken had already know she was daughter of Poseidon. Bracken also told him that that note hadn't meant anything, that Kendra and Gavin had had a relationship and had sex. But that did little to ease his mind.

Percy found Annabeth sitting in the grass her knees pulled up and her head buried in them. As Percy approached he saw her shoulders shaking. His heart and his legs stopped. Annabeth NEVER cried. He didn't know what was wrong, what caused her to go over the edge.

He walked quietly over and sat next to her. She looked up at him and her face laced with panic. Percy wasn't judging her, she was the strongest person he knew. She'd been strong for so long, she had the right to let some frustration out.

He pulled her into his arms and she buried her head in his chest. They sat there and he let her cry. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and tried to reassure her, but her crying didn't stop until she fell asleep from exhaustion in his chest. He carried her back to their room careful not to wake her and went to sleep with his arms around her.

34\. Alec

A meeting, one held by Alex and Magnus. God why did Magnus have to flirt with everyone he saw. Did he know how it made Alec fell. Unimportant? Replaceable? Jealous? All of the above.

Magnus smiled at Clary and she smiled back. He heard something along the lines of, "How are you doing biscuits?" She responded in the arms of Jace. That made Alec relax a little. At least he was going after people who were taken.

"Alright." Alex started. "We have called you all here today to tell you we have sent Aaron along with the kidnappers."

It was silent for a moment before Alec broke the silence. "Have you found my sister?"

"What about Seth and Kendra?" Bracken asked.

"Or Simon?" Clary added.

"It takes time you know." Magnus said. "Spying on the bad guys."

"We won't know what's happening until they trust Aaron enough to let him come and take someone. Until then we just have to be patient. But when he does come he will be expected to take someone. I'm sure they'll have it planned out so if Aaron takes you just stay calm."

"Stay calm? Do you even know what they are doing to her?" Bracken's sudden out burst was unexpected.

"We have no reason to believe anything is happening to her besides that note. And that was probably sent to scare you." Magnus said rolling his eyes.

"Listen up Warlock." Bracken spat. Since Kendra had disappeared he had become very grumpy. "I am thousands of years older than you and so is the damn dragon who took her! He doesn't care about her, he's trying to hurt me!"

Magnus's eyebrows arched. "And why is that?"

Bracken looked down, "Because I hurt him once too. But that's not the entire problem. He and Kendra had a relationship before and-"

Alec cut him off, "She had a relationship with and evil dragon?"

"She didn't know, she's just a little girl. But anyway-"

"If she's just a little girl then why are you so concerned about her?" Sky asked.

"Because I love her! I don't matter how old she is! I'm done talking! I'm done helping! I'll do this myself!"

He started to walk away but Alex called him back. "No wait! We need this information!"

Alec saw Bracken clench his fist together. "Fine. They had sex and he really did love her. Now he thinks I've taken two things from him. He wants to hurt me but he wants her back."

"So he won't hurt her then?" Percy asked.

Jace shook his head, "No he's part dragon part demon. Demons don't think right and from the looks of it Dragons are like humans except big and hungry. He's basically Sebastian but black." Everyone stared at him.

"I didn't mean his skin!" Jace said defensively "Jeez, when he's a dragon."

35\. Will

"And what about Nico?" Will asked. "He's been missing the longest."

Alex smiled at him. "We made sure to give Aaron special instructions to find out what happened to Nico. We'll find him him Will."

He smiled a little. "I sure hope so."

Alec nudged him. "We will." Will noticed Magnus shoot him a dangerous look.

"Nico knows how to survive." Jason said. "Even when he doesn't want to."

"Ya." Reyna said. "Remember when you put him on bed rest."

This made Will chuckle. "He just went back out when I wasn't looking. Thankfully he didn't die."

"Our father wouldnt let him die that easily." Hazel added.

"I don't think Nico would have let himself die that easily. When he goes it'll be heroically." Percy said and flashed a charming smile at him.

36\. Sky

"What do you think is going on with Sam and Lani?" Sky asked as she put her hair up in a ponytail which was part of her nighttime routine. Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I don't know? Maybe you should ask her?"

She leaned back into him. "I don't want to get into her business."

"Ya I guess so." He kissed her neck again and she involuntarily let a moan escape her. Alex looked up at her through his mirror and smirked. "That was an amazing sound."

She turned in his arms and lightly smacked him in the chest. "Stop acting so dirty."

"Marry me Sky."

"What!" She responded. Her heart almost burst out of her chest! That was the most random thing Alex had ever said.

"I know we're young and it doesn't have to be for a couple years but I need you and I can't live without you."

She was silent for a moment.

"Yes." She whispered.

37\. Alex

"Y-yes?" Alex gaped not expecting that answer.

"Of course! Why would I say no? Alex, I feel exactly the way you feel about me but intensified by ten thousand!"

Alex bent down and kissed her softly. "That's not possible." He muttered agaisnt her lips. She wrapped her arms and his neck and kissed him back. Before they knew it they were on his bed. Sky proceeded in taking his shirt off and running her hands up and down his chest. It was probably the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Alex then took off her night shirt and began playing with her breast.

"Alex-" She gasped and began to pant. "God!" Alex witnessed the most beautiful expression wash over her face. When it was all over he cuddled into her like a teddy bear and they fell asleep peacefully, for once.

38\. Lani

She was starting to show at three months along. Barely noticeable to the naked eye but with all of the clothes she stole from Sam to cover whatever was there it was completely covered. By when Lani was by herself it looked like a watermelon had grown on her stomach.

She hoped with the clothes she could buy herself some time before Magnus or Bracken noticed. They seemed to be very perceptive which at the moment annoyed Lani very much.

And she most definitely didn't expect the two to gang up on her like they did. Maybe she could lie her way out of it? She never was the best actor but Sam had taught her a few things.

"What's up?" She asked as they approached curiousty laced in her voice.

"Uh Lani," Bracken rubbed the back of his neck. "We've been around along time and we just-"

"We think you're pregnant." Magnus inturrpted abrubtly. Her eyes widened. "Well we've just noticed you've gained a few pounds since we got here."

She pushed down the panic and made her voice angry. "How dare you! Just because I've been stress eating does not mean you can come up and acusse me of such an indecency!"She shoved passed them hitting Magnus' shoulder on the way past.

She was going to need bigger clothes.

39\. Reyna

She couldn't believe she was so stupid. Why had she done that? Why had she kissed him? Gods, she couldn't believe herself.

It had been nearly two weeks ago but embarrassment still flooded threw her.

It had gone like this.

"Aaron!" She called after him. He was running really fastly towards his room and she had a strange feeling in her stomach.

He slowed and looked backed at her. "Reyna, I have to hurry. Alex will explain to all of you. I'm sorry."

He began to run but she caught up and tackled him to the ground. Breathing heavily she managed to get words out, "Where are you going?"

"To find the others, to see what happened to Nico."

She didn't know why or what caused her but she bent down and kissed him and he softly kissed her back. Then panic hit her and she pulled back. With wide eyes she stared at him, "Reyna-" But she was already gone. She had run to her room and cried for humiliating herself like that.

40\. Kaylee

"Let me go!" She screamed and thrashed agaisnt the strong arms of this man. She tried to kick him in his no no square but is was no use he was too strong.

"Kaylee just stop struggling. I did not knock you out. Don't make me regret my decision."

"Why are you doing this? Who are you? Are you Valentine?" She said still struggling.

"I am the Sphinx and I am only doing this to keep myself alive. And I will warn you now our captors are anything but kind so once you meet them you must follow their orders or bad things will happen.

"Like Kendra?"

The Sphinx was silent for a moment. "It was something I started months ago and now she has to pay for it. She did nothing wrong, it was I. But once you see her I'm sure it will be an example of what not to do."

41\. Seth

"Why do you keep bringing people here?! What do you want!" Seth shouted as soon as he saw Kaylee.

"Seth, SHUT UP!" Kendra yelled at her little brother. He scowled at her.

"No you shut up! You dont even know what's going on Kendra! While you're over here making googly eyes with blondy Bracken's worrying about you, Percy's worrying about you, and I was practically killing myself trying to find you."

"Percy's worrying about her?" Nico asked. "I knew she was different..." He muttered under his breath.

"Why would Percy be worrying about me?" Kendra asked with the raise of an eyebrow. "I barely even know what he looks like."

"Because he's your brother Kendra."

"That's enough!" Valentine screeched.

"Seth, youre my brother. I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered.

Seth sighed. "We don't know that for sure. You could've been adopted."

"She wasn't adopted." Johnathon said looking between the two. "You two look very much alike with a couple differences."

"I said enough!" Valentine boomed.

No one was paying him any attention. "I never even suspected. Wow Kendra you got some power." Gavin said. "Demigod, and not just that a child of the big three."

"She can't be." Nico said. "Poseidon doesn't have anymore children."

"Yes he does." Kaylee who had been silent in the corner the entire time of the meeting. "He told Percy before they came to find Nico, but that seems to have been a waste of time."

"Will..." Nico trailed off looking dazed. "Did he come."

"Yes." Kaylee answered. "So did Reyna, Jason, Percy and the others. They're looking for you."

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Valentine yelled for the final time. "You will be escorted back to your rooms. I've have enough!"

Seth grabbed Kaylee. "I refuse to share a room with Kendra. Not until she realizes how stupid she is."

Kendra's eyes widen and she sank into Johnathon's chest. He suddenly felt so bad for doing it. He had seen her. The fear of her family not accepting her. How she almost killed herself. And here he was driving the fire. He wasn't gonna go back on his word though. He was gonna keep Kaylee safe like Johnathon was doing with Kendra and how Simon was doing with Isabelle. He was gonna be a hero.

Valentine's eyes went between the two siblings. "Very well." He said. "Kendra will have a place in the room with Addison. Nico take Seth and Kaylee back to their new room."

42\. Simber

"Hey Simber." Samheed said as he approached the giant cat.

"Sam." Simber nodded to the young boy that he felt much pity towards.

"I was gonna ask you, do you know what going on with Lani?"

Simber nodded, "Yes I do. I know alot of things about the people of Artíme."

"Did she tell you about it?"

"No she did not." Simber answered. "I simply inferered.

"Can you tell me then? What's going on with her?"

"No I can not. For if I am wrong things will be awful. But if I am right things will be worse because she needs to be the one to tell you."

"Could you be vaguer please?" Sam joked.

43\. Jace

"When is Aaron suppose to come back." Jace whined. "It's getting boring with no action. I need to whip some ass."

"Oh just shut up." Alec groaned. "This is a lovely and very stressful break for all of us."

"I hope everybody's okay." Hazel said. "I hope Nico is."

"Well Izzy's alive. We know that for sure." Clary said. "This parabatai thing is very useful sometimes."

Jace pulled her to him and kissed the side of her head. "Remember when things use to be simple?"

"Nope." Everyone at the table said in unison.

"Let's face it. Everyone here has lost someone to the team of crazies." Percy started. "Some of us two or maybe even more but were a family now and together were gonna find all of them."

"Percy," Alex began. "You need to be a spokesperson." This caused everyone to chuckle.

"He has his moments." Annabeth smiled and kissed his cheek.

Jace had a smile on his face and pulled Clary tighter to him. Maybe things would be okay.

44\. Frank

He had followed where they had taken her. The praetor of New Rome had found where they had taken Kaylee. During the night he had followed the ship back and he led him to an island about a days trip away but as a Hawk it went much much quicker. He got back the next morning to see everyone sitting at a table talking, laughing, which made Frank a little irritated.

"They've taken Kaylee and I know where they've gone." He said loudly. This silenced the whole army of people. "The closest island to this one. I saw the ship."

This of coarse caused an uproar. Somehow Hazel ended up in his arms. "We're so close." She told him. "Yes we are." He responded and kissed the top of her head.

45\. Sphinx

Oh joy! Another evil meeting! The Sphinx just loved these! The yelling and the screaming really made his day!

"I'm in charge here you all do what I say!" Valentine yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about! I'm in charge! Don't even mess with me!" Gavin argued. Nico, Aaron, and the Sphinx sat and looked bored. This is how pretty much every meeting went. Though for Johnathon today was different. He had baby Addison for some reason and was making silly faces at the baby. The baby was about a month and really didn't do much at this point but if she ever got out of here he forsaw that Addison would do great things.

"I would kill you right now, Morgenstern! Don't test me!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Guys!" Johnathon inturrpted. "I don't think destroying each other is what a little girl needs to see."

"She won't remember!" Valentine growled.

"Oh shut it." Gavin said and gently took his daughter from Johnathon. He swayed her back and forth.

The Sphinx exaimed how Gavin's face when he was holding his daughter made him look normal and relaxed. He looked like he loved her.

And he was scared that Johnathon did too.

46\. Magnus

"Hey Alec!" Magnus said as he rushed to catch up with his boyfriend who to his dismay kept walking as if nothing happened. "Alec!" He said a little more frustrated this time. Alec paid him no attention. "Alec!" Magnus spun the boy around and forced his lips onto his. He was thrilled when Alec responded and cupped Magnus's face with his hand and began to kiss back. After months of being mad at each other they were finally gonna work things out. Eventually the had to pull back for air when Magnus spoke, " I love you Alexander Lightwood. I've never loved anyone more." He pulled the boy closer to him and rested his chin on the top of his head. "I love you too Magnus. I'm sorry for getting so jealous."

"It's okay. I was provoking you and I'm sorry about that."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Alec said.

"Deal." Magnus smiled.

47\. Annabeth

She had to do this. For Nico. That's what Annabeth kept telling herself. She didn't want to be here, she hated strategizing, and all that came with it. She wanted to go home, pop in a the fivith season of The Walking Dead and have someone else deal with the problems for once.

She sat to to Lani who was moving in her seat uncomfortably. She looked like she was uncomfortable with Annabeth which she probably was.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

Lani nodded, "Ya fine."

She didn't seem fine. "You look like your about to be sick. Are you sure."

Lani then did something Annabeth didn't expect. She began to cry. Annabeth was a bit taken a back "Impregnantandimsososososcaredeveryoneisgonnahatemewhentheyfindout." Lani blurted out and Annabeth didn't catch a word from it.

"Hold on," Annabeth said calmly and grabbed the younger girls shoulders. "You need to talk slower Lani, I can't understand you."

"Im-Im-Im pregnant." Lani panted.

Annabeth sat there for a second shocked from head to toe. She didn't know what else to do besides pull the girl into a hug. "It gonna be okay." She whispered in the girl's ear. "Everything is gonna be alright."

48\. Piper

"Do it or the girl dies." That's what Piper heard as Valentine stood over Kendra with a knife to her throat. Johnathon looked between the two gives and his father. Piper quivered up agaisnt the wall. Valentine was giving Johnathon a choice: either he raped her or Kendra would die.

Piper didn't even know how she got here, all she remembered is it being late and going back to her room after hanging out with Jason. Next thing she knew she woke up with her arms chained to the wall.

"Don't do it." Kendra whispered hoarsely. "I don't deserve to be here." Piper saw her since as the knife went deeper into her throat.

"Addison needs you." Johnathon said. "She needs you in her life."

Kendra shook her head. "She needs you. You can keep her safe, I can't."

Johnathon shook his head and Piper could see tears in his eyes. "Father, please!"

"ENOUGH!" Valentine yelled. "I need to know whose side you are on."

"I'm not on anyone's side." Johnathon grumbled.

Piper couldn't stand it anymore. "Just do it." She whispered.

Johnathon's head snapped towards her. It was clear he was the only one to hear. "I'm not gonna let her die, just do it."

Johnathon nodded. He moved towards her and Piper's breath caught in her throat.

"Good choice boy!" Valentine said clearly satisfied.

"Have you ever done this before?" Johnathon asked her quietly as he began to take off her shirt. Piper shook her head and tears started to swell in her eyes. So much for romance.

"Johnathon please don't do this!" Kendra yelled.

Johnathon looked back at the girl. "I have to." He whispered hoarsely to the girl.

Johnathon continued to undress her and before long she was bare. "We-we need a condom." Piper stuttered.

Valentine laughed. "Make sure to cum inside her Johnathon."

Johnathon looked at Piper and closed his eyes sadly. "Yes father."

49\. Frank

"Piper's gone too!" Frank said one morning at Breakfast. "This can't be good, they've started picking up the pace again. One week apart"

Jason stood up immediately. "What do u mean 'she's gone'" He yelled. "I was with her last night."

"Oh were you now." Percy said suggestively.

Everyone glared at the joke making boy. Annabeth hit him over the head. "This is serious Percy!" She said.

The boy rubbed his head. "I know, I know."

Frank continued on. "After I saw her leave I had someone go into her room and get check her things. There was a note."

"Wait who went into her room?" Jason asked obviously very defensive of his girlfriend.

"I did." Said Sky "But that's besides the point. I found a note."

"Who was it from?" Hazel asked.

"Johnathon." Frank said.

Everyone was silent and giving each other stares. Clary looked like her head was about to pop off out of anger. "What did he say?" She said quietly.

"I'll just read the note for you." Said Frank.

Dear Clary: I am sorry for the note you received, I really did not enjoy doing it. Truth be told I was forced, just like I was forced to do much other things. When I was resurrected I was different then I was before. My eyes were green Clary. Green. I don't expect you to believe me but its the truth.

To Bracken: I am keeping her safe. Seth has complete abandoned her and she has no idea what to do with herself. Your smart, and your right, I'm not telling you something, but it isn't my place to tell. She's suicidal and is so ashamed for what Gavin has done and what he is doing to her. I must apologize too, I'm falling in love with her and she is looking for me for comfort. I'm trying to control my feelings and if anything happens I'm sorry.

To Everyone: Aaron has been taken hostage, Valentine caught him writing a letter to you all. He's being treated well, no harm has come to him. Another thing, Valentine doesn't trust me anymore. He has sent me to collect Piper and I'm afraid he is going to make me do something awful. I'll do my best to make sure no harm comes to her. As for the other prisoners here, about a month ago Isabelle was being stupid and mocking me and Kendra, Gavin decided to be the hero andmust have scared her pretty bad. Everyone else is safe or as safe as to be expected. Valentine and Gavin are in the middle of war for power. The only thing holding Gavin back is Addison.

Johnathon

"Who in the world is Addison?" Jace asked.

"Don't believe anything in that letter, it isn't real." Clary told everyone at the table. "I know Sebastian and he wouldn't do this."

"We have to believe it." Alex said. "If Johnathon was telling the truth and Aaron was captured we can't just keep sitting around. We need to attack."

"Addison's a clue." Bracken said answering Jace. "A clue to the tattack we use to attack. Assuming Addison is the girl Gavin is obsessing over-"

"Wait wait wait, Mr. Unicorn." Magnus said. "You said the dragon was in love with your girl. In my opinion I believe Addison is a dog that Valentine uses to keep him in check. Probably bites him every time he does something wrong."

"Wait a minute!" Jason yelled. "Piper- I need to help her."

"You'll just get captured yourself." Alex said and put his head in his hands. "Don't worry everyone we will get things figured out. I promise."

50\. Aaron

How could he have been so stupid? He had everything going his way and then bam! He didn't hear Valenslime walk into the room! Now everyone who had been counting on him would not get the help they needed. He would now also be needing rescueing as well.

All he could think about was Reyna. She had kissed him and then run off. He should have gone after her. He should have held her in his arms and told her he felt the same way. But he didn't! Instead he went on this damn mission and ruined everything!

Johnathon was their only hope now. Johnathon had the power to change it all. Hopefully he was doing the right thing. Hopefully he wouldn't succumb to darkness yet again.

51\. Reyna

He had been taken. Reyna knew all along that it was a stupid idea and look! More people had gotten hurt.

Thinking about Aaron made her begin to think about the kiss. How incredibly stupid had she been? He didn't feel that way about her! Just like Aphrodite said no one would ever love her. She wasnt even sure she loved herself.

HOLD UP! That needed to change now. Maybe that's what Aphrodite was trying to tell her the entire time. No one was ever gonna love her unless she loved herself. And it was time to start. She was gonna get Aaron and if he rejected her, well then she would get back up.

First things first she would have to find him.

52\. Sky

Sky untangled herself from Alex's strong grip. She loved him so much but she needed to use the bathroom. She got up and stared at him for a minute. He looked so peaceful. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. "I love you Alex."

He grumbled and tried to pull her back into the bed. She chuckled a little and went to use the bathroom.

She entered the restroom and did her business when she decided she want tired. She decided to give herself a treat and take a late night bath. Maybe she would see if Alex would like to join her? She turned on the bath and began to walk out of the room to see if the gorilla would wake up. That didn't happen.

She felt a hand clasp over her mouth and she screamed.

"Hush." She heard before the world went black.

53\. Alex

He hadn't been out of bed in a month. Sky was gone. He didn't have any reason to anymore. After that changing night he had gotten out of bed to the feel on water on the carpet. He walked into the bathroom and saw the water overflowing the bath tub and blood on the floor. She was no where to be found, but yet again there was a note.

'Check and Mate' we re the only word written. There was no signature at all.

So for the last month all Alex had been moping around for his lost fiance instead of figuring out how to find her.

Today had been the same as anyother, Alex used his tube to get food and then used the bathroom when he had too, that was, until Simber came in.

"Alex, I know things arrrrrrent going how we planned but-"

"Simber, I can't, my heart hurts to much."

"Alex-" Simber tried.

"We were engaged, Simber. And now she's gone. They took her and she's gone"

The giant cat came up and nuzzeled himself agaisnt the boy. "She isn't dead Alex. Therrrrre is a meeting today. You can join in. It isn't to late."

54\. Bracken

Bracken had pretty much taken over in the last month. Bracken didn't understand Alex. Why had he just been sitting doing nothing instead of trying to get Sky back? It was a mystery to him and one he probably wouldn't uncover.

Today, he was hosting a meeting today. He was gonna get Kendra back if it was the last thing he did in his life.

He saw that mostly everyone had arrive and began to speak. "We have a plan," He began. "Sky and Crow have told us were to get in, Frank told us exactly were the prisoners are being held on Warbler. We have all the information we need. But I've never asked you guys. Are you gonna come with me?"

"I'm going with you." Alex said appearing out of nowhere. "Im going and we are going to rescue everyone from Warbler, and they are going to be okay."

Bracken glanced at Alex and smiled. "So we need to plan the trip. Let's say one week from today?'

"We need two." Alec said. "If were going to do this we need it done right the first time."

55\. Hazel

"My first priorities are Nico and Piper." Hazel said to the boy sitting across from her. "And nothing is going to change that."

"I understand." Alec spoke back to her. "Nico is your brother and Isabelle is my sister. Piper's your friend and Simon's is a pain in the ass. We all have people who need rescued."

"I hope she's okay." Percy said. "I'd die inside if she wasn't alive and I've never got the chance to know her. If we were to late..." He says drifting off.

"We need to brighten up." Clary said. "We need to be positive. We need to succeed. If we don't we may not get another chance."

"Ya... Real positive." Samheed said glumly. He had his arm wrapped around Lani and she looked really uncomfortable. "S-s-sam." The girl stuttered.

"Ya?" He asked looking at her with doey eyes.

She looked down at her lap though her sweatshirt was covering most of it. She had been wearing it none stop for the past two months and it was like 12 times her size. Hazel guessed it was Samheed's and he had lenses it to her.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Why do we have to wait 2 week?" Jason groaned. "I liked the one week thing better."

"Alex said that because he knew we were being stupid and were rushing into things. Quiet frankly, I think he's right." Magnus said.

56\. Simber

Simber had hope. He had hope that the plan would work. He had hope for Lani and everything would work out for her and Sam. He had hope for Alex and that he would get Sky back and they would get married and be happy for once.

But he also saw reality.

In reality the everything had to be perfect for the plan to work. If they messed up everything would be ruined. In reality Sam was most likely was going to be very angry at Lani for keeping her secret (and doing a great job at it) for nearly five months of her pregnancy. And in reality Alex and Sky were most likely going to be facing alot more problems in the future.

Then Simber realized reality sucks.

57\. Frank

Frank had been doing the easy work, which he couldn't really complain about. All it was doing to him was making him really tired. Once the sun went down, he was on watch making sure no one else got taken. If he saw the boat arrive again he would signal Simber who would alert everyone. Why he had gotten this job? Because he could turn into any animal he wanted.

The only problem was he hadn't been spending as much time with Hazel as he wanted to. He barely saw her anymore with all this going on and she was always with Alec and Will worrying about Nico.

Well not today, this was going to be a fairly moderate day. It was 4 o'clock, Frank had just woken up and there was a meeting at five and the sun would set around six. Right now he and Hazel were having some quality time.

They were laying on the lawn facing the beach. She was curled up on his big body with her small one his back to him. She reached back and brushed his face gently. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back on it.

"Do you think this is ever gonna end?" Hazel asked softly. "Will we ever get a break."

"I don't know." He whispered gently. "I can't see the future."

She chucked a little bit. "I love you Frank."

Frank could tell she hadn't meant to say it and was very embarrassed about it. His heart swelled.

"I love you too, Hazel."

"You-you do?"

He nodded his head. "More than anything."

She rolled over with a big smiled plastered on her face and pushed her lips onto his. He held her as they kissed and in the end they missed the meeting and kissed until the sun fell below the horizon.

58\. Annabeth

Three days left. Three days left until they leave. Four days until they arrive at the island. Five days until the return back to Artíme. And six days until they went home. That's what Annabeth kept telling herself. That's what kept her going. They'd get Nico and Piper and leave.

But she was smart. She knew they were gonna get dragged into something else and it be just the same. She's be risking her life for the world.

When she died Hades BETTER give her something good in the underworld. She was starting to want a place in his freaking palace.

Annabeth was packing flood and water for about 20 for about a week trip. For lack of better words she was reduced to food duty. This made Annabeth a little angry. If she was gonna help at least she wanted to do something useful! Well at least she would get to go on the ship. In fact everyone was!

It was going to be an interesting trip.

59\. Nico

Nico could feel as Gavin controlled him. He could see, hear, and feel everything he did, but he couldn't stop the awful things he was doing. He couldn't control what he was saying or doing and it bothered him. The worst thing was that all Gavin had done was pinched a needle into him and poof! He was a bad guy. He had no idea how long he had been here and he hated it!

He watched as all the things happening to her, first with Gavin, then into addition to that she was forced by Valentine to watch Johnathon rape Piper.

Poor Piper. He had heard them talking. He had saw Johnathon cry into Kendra for the first time and how she had comforted him. He had visited Piper and saw her crying on the floor and instead of comforting her like he wanted to he had made fun of her new situation.

Nico missed Will. Maybe this was his punishment for not excepting himself. Not excepting he was gay. He was separated from the boy he loved and now, he would do anything to get his life back.

He wanted to be himself again.

60\. Valentine

Valentine was getting everything he had ever wanted. Power! He was going to be in control! Once he didn't need him to control the boy he was going to kill the dumb boy. Who was he to think he was more superior then him? Just because he was a dragon? Valentine and Johnathon had demon blood in them. They could together easily defeat the boy. They'd be doing the girl a great favor. Maybe even so much she'd join them and fight against her old friends. It would surely make Johnathon happy and that's what the boy needed.

Valentine heade towards the room of the other girl. He hadn't bothered much with Simon and Isabelle. Honestly it was just a waste of his time to argue with them both. He didn't need to hear what an awful person, or what an awful father he was. He already knew.

He pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"GO AWAY!" Piper screamed and began to sob. Valentine didn't move but he didn't leave. He smiled to himself as the girl went on to destroy what little room she had.

This was what breaking someone looked like. He'd have to show the dragon later.

61\. Kendra

Gavin had taken the baby and she felt so incomplete with out her. She didn't cry anymore though. The only time she even showed emotion was when she was with Johnathon and Addison alone. Her favorite time was when they shared time together. Gavin stilled did things to her but Kendra thought he could see how she was looking at Johnathon. Maybe he wanted that?

It was never going to happen.

She had never looked at Johnathon they way she looked at Bracken. But she stilled loved him at the same time, after he saw what he did to Piper to save her she was absolutely appaled. But later Piper had said she had told him to do it.

She hadn't seen Seth for along time but she couldn't say she was disappointed. All she cared about was that he was safe witch Johnathon said he was, but she didn't think she'd ever forgive him.

"Kendra," Johnathon said and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You need to sleep. She'll be fine."

She leaned herself back into him. "I miss her."

"You'll see her in the morning. I promise."

"Ya, okay."

He led her over to her very thin matress, which was a huge upgrade from the floor chained to the wall from the earlier days here.

She laid down and snuggled up next to him. He had brought her a blanket from his own bed to use and she was very thankful for that. His warmth helped alot but the underground caves were cold and the blankets helped alot.

"Goodnight." She whispered as she felt herself drift off. He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, love."

62\. Alex

Three days until they left. Four days until he would see her again. Now that they had a plan in motion he deeply regreted not doing it sooner. He had been moping while things had been happening to her. Why had he been so stupid?

He needed her, that's why. He couldn't run Artíme without her. It had been this way from the start. Without her they'd most likely all be starving, Lani and Samheed still on the Island, and all the statues still frozen.

He needed Sky and when he found her, he was going to marry her. Things might not always be easy but he couldn't live without her.

He was never going to let her slip away again.

63\. Reyna

Reyna didn't know how she felt about Aaron coming back. Sure! She had been confident at first but now that things were actually happening, she didn't know how to feel. She was embarrassed about what happened, but she wasn't going to let that faze her. She was going to do what she had too.

As she got onto the ship she swallowed and put her fear behind her. This wasn't about her and Aaron. She was a warrior on a mission! Nico was gone and she was going to get him back! She loved him like he was her little brother.

Right now she was going to focus on Nico. When the time came she would deal with Aaron when the time came.

64\. Samheed

He stood on the side of the ship and when he turned he saw Lani surronded. Simber, Magnus, Bracken, and Annabeth all stood around her as she cried. Simber nuzzling into her. Sam had no idea what was going on with her but he was gonna find out.

He walked over and heard an interesting conversation. "I'm going," Lani said. "I have to."

She then spotted him and quickly wiped her eyes. "Hey."

He didn't respond to her greeting. "What's going on with you Lani, and don't say nothing again! I just need to know! It's been going on for months."

"Lani, its been going on long enough." Annabeth said gently.

"Lani, I'm surrrrrre he'll underrrrrstand." Simber said and nuzzeled her hand.

"You can go if you tell him, Lani. It's the only way you'll be safe." Bracken said.

Magnus nodded, "I agree, though you won't be allowed to go onto the island."

Lani let out a sob.

"What's going on?" Samheed asked unsurely. He walked up and placed his hands on her sides, she flinched at his touch. "We'll give u some space." Magnus said and motioned the others to follow.

"Lani." He whispered softly. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I've been keeping something from you." She whispered and looked down.

"You can tell me." He told her calmly. "I will do my best to keep my temper."

She looked up at him a little bit, just so their eyes met. "I'm pregnant." He could barely make out what she said but he definitely knew it was this.

"What." His voice barely managed. "But-But that was-"

"Almost five months ago." Lani said. "Trust me, I know."

He couldn't believe it. "Let me see." He basically growled.

"Sam!" Lani said desperately.

"Let me see!" He shouted.

Lani quickly took his jacket off to reveal a very tight shirt clinging to her body. He stomach protruding out, and Samheed could tell she wouldn't have been able to hide it much longer.

Tears began to swell in his eyes. He pulled her into his big body. "You didn't have to do it alone, it wasn't your fault."

She snuggled and clung onto him like he was a life boat. "I love you, please don't hate me."

"Oh Lani," He whispered. "I could never hate you."

"Promise?" She sniffed.

"Promise."

65\. Jace

They were getting Izzy back! After months it was almost over! Robert and Jia were going to feel really stupid when the realize what he'll they went through! And if Johnathon turned out to be on there side- God it infuriated Jace! And Clary was all worried about Simon! It was so stupid! Jace remembered when the Clave wouldn't let them do anything because they were kids and then they go and push them through the portal. And this was his father! Who would do that to a kid. Right, apparently that didn't matter anymore.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Clary asked and wrapped her ting hands around his waist. He was looking out over the side of the ship. It was funny, the ocean here was different. It was a strange blue, but the sky wasn't any different so that didn't make any sense.

"Everything." Jace answered. He turned to face her and pushed a piece of her curly hair from her face. "Izzy, Simon, you..."

"Me?" Clary asked with a shocked look on her face. He smirked. "You're always on my mind." She laid her head on his chest and they stood there for a moment, just like that.

"We'll be fine, won't we?" She asked.

"Yes we will." Jace said.

66\. Alec

Alec watched as Magnus walked away from Lani curiously. What was he doing? He walked over to Alec with a glum look on his face.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"Lani's pregnant, has been for months."

Alec's eyes widened in shock. He really hadn't know? Magnus said months. Doesn't a women start to show around three months.

"Wow..." Alec said and turned to the couple. Samheed was shouting at her and then she took of his sweatshirt to find what was definitely a pregnant belly. Sam then unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. Alec turned to Magnus. "They're like us but straight." He said.

"You're pregnant?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alec smiled. "You're funny, Magnus. Reeeeeaaaal funny.

67\. Sky

There hasn't been enough space where the Queen had allowed the villians to hold their hostages so she had been put in a place with two people she had never met. Leo Valdaz he had said his name was and Calypso with no last name. Obviously a couple and to her surprise knew of Percy and his gang. He was closest to Jason, Piper, and Hazel. And when Sky had told him about Piper being here he became very worried.

Whenever Sky even mentioned Percy Calypso became bitter towards her even though she hadn't done anything wrong. Leo always had to calm her down.

Sky was amazed to learn that Calypso was a goddess and she was always muttering about how she was NOT going to spend the rest of enterity in a cell.

Sky hadn't been treated badly. Left alone most of the time until the Sphinx would come and check on them. Leo had told her for a while Nico had been do the rounds between their cells and the others in this area, but Leo almost cracked him once and hadn't seen him since.

Correction, Sky hadn't been treated badly, until she had.

68\. Kaylee

Seth currently had her pinned up to a wall kissing her. She didn't mind that part, it was the fact that Valentine was in the room enjoying some child pornography. Kaylee didn't even want to look back and see what he was doing. All she knew was at times he would yell at Seth to do something or moan. It was quite disgusting. Kaylee just hoped he wouldn't make them had Sex. They were only thirteen.

Valentine commanded Seth to take her shirt off and touch her, and Seth complied. They heard alot of grunting and then the door slammed signalling that they could stop. She grabbed her shirt and immediately put it back on.

"I'm so sorry, Kaylee." Seth apologized. "I don't like doing that to you, at least not in front of him."

She leaned herself on his shoulder. "I feel the same." She said.

69\. Clary

So much was going one Clary was having hard time keeping up. They would be docking in the next couple of hours and everyone was in frantic, either gossiping about Samheed and Lani or making sure everyone who was getting off the ship was prepared.

Clary was not getting off the ship, only few selected were. Percy had been assigned Kendra and Piper, Jace and Alec had been assigned Izzy and Simon, Will of course had been assigned Nico, Samheed would be sent to get Kaylee Seth and Sky seeing how he had spent alot of time at Warbler and Alex would be left to find Aaron also had specific orders to pick up any strayed prisoners if possible but not to risk the mission.

Clary was anxious for Jace and Alec and hoped they could do it. They had the skills agaisnt almost everyone, except Johnathon and Valentine were a huge punch in the face. It would take extreme luck.

For the entire plan to succeed they'd need extreme luck.

70\. Jason

He was so close to her. As the island drew clearer his heart began to beat. He wished he was the one who was going to rescue her instead of Percy but he was needed here on the ship. It was kinda counter intuitive if you thought about it. Percy was the one who could control the water. On the entire boat ride he didn't let you forget it.

Jason knew in the back of his mind that Piper would just be happy to see him either way but he wanted to be the hero for his damsel in distress.

Okay, now he was just getting off course. Piper didn't need anyone's help. She was strong on her own.

That's what kept him going. She was strong on her own, without him. So that meant she was okay, right?

71\. Hazel

Percy stopped the boat by being big and showy. This made Hazel roll her eyes. Everyone who was going on the island began to suit up and get ready. Percy grabbed his pen, Alec and Jace there swords, Will grabbed his bow and arrow (which probably wouldn't be used very much) and a sword, and Samheed and Alex grabbed there components. It would be interesting for Hazel to see who arrived back first with their choice of weapons. Not that Hazel was making a game out of this.

Everyone got situtuated and all of the couple who were splitting apart kissed and hugged and reassured each other. Hazel was lucky. Frank was standing right next to her holding her hand. They, together would be the first pair of eyes to see if an attack was coming to the ship. Hopefully that wouldn't happen.

They could only pray to the gods.

72\. Aaron

Aaron jolted from his bed. He heard Valentine yelling, Gavin screaming, and ALOT more chaotic noises coming from his cell. He wondered what was happening? Maybe Alex was coming to save them.

Probably not. It most likely was Valentine and Gavin in another argument. Aaron sighed and laid back down on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep with all the noise.

73\. Percy

She laid there snuggled up next to...him. Johnathon, the guy from the letter. He could tell from all the descriptions he had received.

He knealt down besides her. "Kendra." He whispered. She jolted awake instantaneously causing Johnathon to awake as well. Percy immediately uncapped Riptide and held it to Johnathon.

"Woah!" Johnathon said in a hoarse voice. "I surrender."

"Percy?" Kendra asked he eyes squinted. "Percy!" Her voice became more joyous when she realized he was actually real.

"After five months you've finally come. It really took you that long?" Johnathon asked. Percy glared at him. "We need to find Piper and get you two out of here."

"I-I-I can't." Kendra said. "Not without-"

"I'll get them." Johnathon said. "I'll get them both. You just need to get Kendra to your ship. If Gavin finds out she's gone before she's off the island she won't be leaving."

"Johnathon-" Kendra began.

"When I first helped you Kendra I said I was a demon. That was a lie, I was part demon but now I'm not. You also said you trusted me. Was that a lie?"

Kendra shook her head.

"Then trust me to get Addie and Piper and get yourself to that ship."

"But Gavin-"

"I can deal with him! Just go! Now!"

74\. Izzy

"Izzy," She heard someone whisper. "Simon?"

"Simon?" She said shaking him awake. "Did you hear that?"

Suddenly the door to their cell door opened and both their mouthes dropped. Before her were her ever so stealthy brothers. None the less she ran to Alec and he caught her in an embrace. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"Im so glad you finally came." Izzy whispered to him.

Jace came and wrapped his arms around them as well.

"Sorry to interrupt." Simon began. "But we need to run."

75\. Johnathon

He hadn't been sure if he could do it, but he did and now his heart ached. He had let her go and he was getting her daughter and Piper. But Piper was more of his responsibility over all.

Johnathon made his way over to Gavin's bedroom in hopes that the the dragon was still sleeping and to his luck he was. He crept into Gavin's room and saw a much more comfy crib then the one in Kendra's room. He guessed Gavin was trying to be the favored parent.

He went over to the crib and thankfully the baby was asleep. He picked her up gently and cradled her to him. She looked so much like Kendra. He brushed her face and then realized he had to run. He grabbed the baby an on the go diaper bag with two days worth or of diapers and formula. He probably should have brought more, but worse case scenario Kendra could feed her herself.

He ran out of that room as quickly and quietly as he could.

He knew where Piper was located and he almost didn't get caught. "Johnathon," Valentine said. "What are you doing?"

Johnathon swung around and punched him in the face. Luckily it was hard enough to knock him out. "I'm doing what's right." He whispered.

He got to Piper's room and unlocked it. "There here Piper, they've come here to get you."

"They won't want me." She whispered.

"Piper, we have to go like right now so get the hell up and lets go."

Piper complied and they ran as fast as they could and thankfully they got out. When they reached the outside a giant stone cat stood there. Johnathon had seen alot but never this.

"Hop on, you arrrre the last to the ship."

So they did.

76\. Will

He had run through all sorts of crap and was almost captured by Valentine but luckily he made it to Nico's room in one piece. The boy was sleeping, and even with everything that had happened he looked like a young child when he slept.

Will dropped his weapons and ran to the boy's side and kissed his forehead. "Thank the gods." He whispered and held Nico to his chest.

Nico began waking up in Will's arms . "Will?" He whispered hoarsely. You could tell he had just woken up.

Will smiled and felt tears prickling in the back of his eyes. "I found you." He said and he kissed Nico for the first time. It was nothing like he ever felt before and he felt like his heart exploded in his chest.

They pulled apart and Nico stared at Will with wide eyes. "You broke it." He said in disbelief.

"Broke what?" Will asked and stroked Nico's cheek.

"When you kissed my forehead, you broke the hold which Gavin had on me."

"True loves kiss." Will smirked. "Now come on, lets get you home."

77\. Nico

"Not yet." Nico said. "We need to get some others."

"Everyone had a job Nico. Everyone will get out safe. My top priority is you."

Nico shook his head. "Leo, Calypso, there here."

Will grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "Leo is dead, Nico. That's not gonna change."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I can just shadowtravel into his room."

And in a second they were standing in the biggest room of the entire dungeon.

"Will!" Both Leo, and the girl he knew as Sky shouted.

"Ya ya, I'm heroic whatever. It was all Nico actually." Will said. "Anyway we can catch up later but we need to leave."

"Just grab on." He said.

78\. Simber

"Everything is gonna be fine." Johnathon whispered to Piper. "It's my fault anyway."

Simber was pretty sure Johnathon though he couldn't hear him. But Ssmber could hear everything.

"It won't ever be the same." Piper replied sharply. "And it isn't your fault I told you to do it. If it going to be anyones fault its Valentine's."

"Werrrre almost therrrre." Simber said inturrpting. "Someone's gonna be happy to see you Piperrrrr."

79\. Bracken

He had finally gotten her back and she wouldn't talk to anyone. All she did was stand by the edge of the railing staring towards the island. He walked up beind her and brushed his finger up her arm. She jumped almost to Mars. "Don't." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered softly and gently leaned himself into her and made sure she knew what he was doing.

"You shouldn't touch me." She said. "I'm covered in his cum."

The word cum rang out his ears. That was the first impure word he had ever heard her use. Something really must have changed her.

"I don't care."

She shrugged him off. "But I do."

"Hey Kendra." Seth said coming up to his sister. Kendra didn't even acknowledge her brother. "Why didnt Percy come back with Piper or Addison?"

"Johnathon insisted on getting them." Was the only words she spoke. Seth glanced at Bracken unsurely.

"You trust him that much?"

"I trust him more than you." She said coldly without even looking at him.

"Im so sor-"

"I don't care." Kendra said and cut him off.

Seth hung his head. Bracken patted his back. Seth moved along clearly realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere.

Kendra let out a shreik that caused Bracken to jump. Simber landed on the deck and Piper, and a man holding a baby came off of him. Kendra ran over to the man and the baby and embraced him. "You brought her." She cried. "You brought her!"

Johnathon kissed the top of her head. "I said I would."

Bracken made his way towards the three. He finally understood what happened. "LEO!" He heard and glanced back to see Piper hugging Leo who hugged her back equally excited.

"Who's this?" He asked softly nodding towards the baby. Kendra proceeded to hide behind Johnathon with the baby in her arms. Bracken realized she was afraid of him.

"He isn't going to hurt you." Johnathon told Kendra. "He isn't going to hurt her."

Kendra slowly moved out from behind Johnathon.

"This is my daughter, Addison."

Bracken's arms were around her faster then you could say Addie.

80\. Jace

What the FUCK was he doing on the ship. He stood there awkwardly as Kendra hugged Bracken. But Jace was on him faster than you could say turtle.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME HERE AND PRETEND NOTHING EVER HAPPENED? THAT YOU DIDNT TRY TO RAPE HER? THAT YOU DIDNT ALMOST KILL US ALL?" Jace screamed at the top of his lungs. He had realized he had been punching him. Nor had he realized that Kendra had gotten between them and he had accidentally hit her face.

Everything went silent for a moment as Jace got off of Johnathon and he looked at Kendra who sat there frozen blood running from her nose. "Can someone get me a tissue?" Johnathon shouted.

It was soon delivered and Johnathon cleaned the blood off her face. "It didn't get better." Jace heard her whispered. "You should have killed me, or let me do it myself. Or let Valentine kill me. Now Piper has to go through the same thing."

Jace felt someone grab his arm and turned to see Clary with him watching what was happening along with everyone else on the ship. Jace saw Johnathon's eyes go down to her lips then he looked at Bracken and stood up.

"I need to leave." He said. "I can't be here."

It was silent for a moment.

"You promised." Piper said.

Johnathon looked at her with guilt. "I can't, Piper."

"What are you talking about?" Kendra asked.

Johnathon took her hands. "I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. But I can't take away what little of your old life you have left. Bracken, he loves you and will treat you must better then I ever could."

Kendra stared into his eyes for a moment. "I can't feel anything anymore. The only thing I feel is for Addison. You need to stay, for Piper. And if you don't, then everything you've done will have gone to waste."

81\. Jason

"LEO!" Piper screamed and ran to Leo before even acknowledging Jason himself. They embraced each other in a long hug and Leo docked them back and forth. "I missed you Pipes." Jason heard him whisper in her ear. When Piper pulled away her eyes landed on the person Leo had brought with him.

"Who's this?" She asked and made her way into Jason's arms. Jason sighed and felt his heart flutter and he squeezed her to him.

"Calypso?" Percy asked walking up to the four with Annabeth's hand in his. Jason saw the titaness stiffen.

"Percy." She said coldly.

Percy looked towards Leo. "Leo, you're alive?"

Leo shrugged. "I guess I am."

Jace was screaming and started to punch Johnathon. They all turned to face the drama and when Kendra got hit he saw Percy wince.

"Shit." He muttered. He was about to go over there but Annabeth stopped him. "We need to see how she reacts. We won't know how to treat her."

"Treat her?" Percy asked with raised eyebrows.

Annabeth looked down at her feet. "She's depressed for one, post traumatic distress, and she might even have post pardum."

"Post Pardum?" Percy asked. "She doesn't have a baby."

Annabeth nodded in the direction towards Bracken. He was holding a baby looking distressed at what Kendra was saying to Johnathon.

"That's Addison." Piper said. "She's a cute little baby. Very happy."

"W-what?" Percy stuttered. "Who's is she?"

"Gavin's." Piper answered. She looked down at her feet. "Look, I have something to tell you."

Jason squeezed her hand. She began to open her mouth when Johnathon walked over looking heartbroken. "Have you told them yet?" He asked. Piper shook her head. "Wonderful." Johnathon deadpanned. "I'll get beaten the shit out of twice."

Piper rolled her eyes. "We already had this conversation."

"Whatever." He said.

"Sooooo anyway," Piper said. "I'm pregnant."

Jason felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He let go of her hand. "What?" He whispered.

"Now, before anyone flips out. It's not Johnathon's fault. I told him to do it."

"You TOLD him to impregnate you?" Jason asked.

"No!" Piper defended. "Will you just shut up and let us talk."

Jason shut up.

"Valentine either made me choose to have sex with Piper or Kendra would die. Kendra was telling me not to but Piper told me to and of course I wasn't going to let anyone die." Johnathon said.

"So you had to do 'that' inside of her?" Leo asked.

"Valentine wouldn't let us stop until he did." Piper said. "He was watching."

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew." Annabeth said and covered her ears.

Johnathon looked down. "She had to too. I don't know if any of you knew her before but she's never gonna be the same again."

82\. Alex

Alex and Aaron dropped from Simber's back and to the ship. They looked to be the second to last to arrive. Alex saw her immediately and ran over to her faster than he had ever run before.

"Alex!" She yelled with a smile on her face as he ran and tackled her in a hug. "I missed you so much." He whispered and began to kiss her relentlessly. She giggled as he moved down to her neck. He eventually pulled back and stared into her beautiful face. "Did they hurt you?"

At the sound of this Sky froze and a wave of guilt flooded over Alex. "I'm so sorry, Sky. What did they do?"

"Valentine touched me and hit me. That's all. It wasn't that bad."

Alex pulled her closer. "Yes it was."

83\. Samheed

As the ship docked, Sam and Lani were close to the first off of it. Sam led Lani to his room where she used a 3D door to get in. Lani gently laid down on his bed as he shut the door. He neared the bed and slowly got on top of her and began kissing her gently.

"Are you sure about this, Lani?" He asked. "I don't want to hurt the baby."

She kissed him softly. "I trust you Sam. You won't hurt either of us."

He slowly began to undo her pants and they slid off easily. The next thing he did was go for the sweatshirt but before he took it off he kissed her passionately. "You look so sexy in my clothes."

She giggled as he threw it off.

84\. Bracken

"Can you just leave me alone?" Kendra asked softly as she rocked Addison back and forth. She didn't want to see him.

"No." Bracken responded and came and knelt by her bed, facing the way she was sitting. He brushed his hand over the tiny girl's head. "She's beautiful."

Kendra glanced nervously down at him. "I don't like it when people touch her." She said.

"I know." Bracken responded. He grabbed her hand but let go when she flinched. He sighed. "If you hadn't been taken we would've been a family." Bracken said.

Kendra looked up at him and felt her heart burst when she looked into his eyes. "Really?"

He nodded. "We still can be."

She smiled down at him. "It might take some time."

"Take as long as you need."

Bracken got up and turned to leave but Kendra stopped him. "Bracken?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"I still don't know what I feel for Johnathon."

He smiled sadly. "I just want you to be happy. All I want is for you to be happy."

He glanced at her once more and smiled gently before leaving the room.

85\. Kendra

"How are you." Johnathon whispered and kissed her head. She had just woken up from her tiny nap that she got in the two short hours Addison was sleeping.

"Tired." She said, yawning and stretching.

"Do you want me to watch her for a while. You can go and hang out with your brother."

"His girlfriend thinks I'm depressed."

Johnathon looked at her with an eyebrow arched.

"Okay, so maybe I'm depressed but she thinks I have Post Pardom. I'm absolutely positive I'm don't."

He pulled her into a hug. "I know you don't. But I think once you go home you need to get some help."

She squeezed him tighter. "I will."

PAGE BREAK

Kendra slowly entered the dining hall and it immediately erupted into a ton of applause and cheers. She smiled nervously and made her way over to the table where everyone she knew appeared to be sitting.

She sat down next to Bracken and he smiled pulling her to him. "Everybody loves you." He whispered in her ear.

She shifted uncomfortably. "They all feel bad for me."

She felt like everyone at the table was staring at her. They were all judging her, she could tell.

"So, Kendra, how are you?" Percy asked and smiled at her.

"Fine." She muttered and wouldn't meet his eye.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not."

86\. Simon

"Just promise me you're fine." Clary asked Simon for the millionth time. Simon chuckled and pulled her in for a hug and grasped her to him. "I'm fine. Nobody laid a hand on me."

She pulled back and smiled gently at him. "What about Izzy?"

Simon shrugged. He was still a little shaken about what happened to Isabelle. "She had a little scare with Gavin. It shook her up a little but she'll be fine."

Clary pulled him in for another hug. "I'm just glad I got you back."

"I'm glad to be back Clare."

87\. Clary

"Clary wait up!" Johnathon yelled after her as she ran. She didn't want to talk to him. He would be better off just leaving her alone. He eventually caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!"She whipped around and yelled.

He slowly let go of her with regret etched on his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She turned to face him, her entire body tense. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

She stared straight into his green eyes. "I don't think so."

88\. Izzy

"I'm not going into the same room as her!" Izzy yelled at Alec. Why would her brother ask her that? Kendra Sorenson was a slut and she didn't want to be anywhere near her.

"Izzy you're being unreasonable."

She pick up a pillow and threw it at him. "You're the one being unreasonable Alec! You don't know what she did to me!"

"SHE didn't do anything to you Izzy. Gavin did. Now stop being a bitch and come down to dinner."

89\. Alec

He couldn't believe his sister! She was so selfish sometimes! He left her room and slammed her door. He put his hands through his hair. He was scared about what would happen at dinner now that Izzy wasn't going to show up. This was suppose to be an awesome day. One filled with victory cheers and no more stress. He didn't want anyone to have a melt down and there was several candidates to do so.

"Fuck you Alec!" He heard his sister scream.

"Love you too!" He yelled back.

90\. Seth

She wasn't going to forgive him. That's what she said and he was starting to believe her. As he watched her nervously smile at something Percy said jealousy seeped through him.

He looked at the group she was surrounded by. Addison was in her arms, Bracken on her side, Percy on the other with Johnathon across from her. He hadn't even tried to sit by her. It would have been no use.

Kaylee squeezed his hand under the table. "Are you okay."

Seth shook his head. He trusted her enough to tell her the truth. He was far from okay.

"She doesn't care that I was keeping you safe. She doesn't care about what Valentine made us do. She doesn't care that I'm not a virgin anymore. She just cares that I snapped at her one time."

Kaylee squeezed his hand. "You haven't told her about it, Seth."

"She won't listen."

91\. Lani

She saw the look on Seth's face and walked over to him. She didn't like that look. It made her nervous.

"Are you okay, over here?" She asked with a smile.

Seth nodded his head unsurely. "Ya, thanks."

"You don't look okay." She said.

He shrugged. "I'm as okay as I'm gonna get."

"Why don't you two come hang out with me and Sam after dinner. You guys

seem kind of lonely."

Seth smiled. "Okay."

92\. Kaylee

She couldn't stop laughing. All her worries are gone. All the thoughts of the past couple months were gone and all that mattered was the one moment. She felt Seth grab her waist and pull her to him and buried his face in her shoulder, laughing.

"You are going to be a hilarious dad, Sam." Kaylee spoke. "I can already see it."

Samheed smiled bright and put his hand on Lani"s stomach. "I can't wait."

Kaylee looked at Seth and he smiled and nodded. "We think I might be pregnant."

Lani's smile turned into an intense frown. "You two or..."

"Us two, but Valentine made us." Seth answered.

They both looked disgusted. "We have to tell Alex." Sam said.

"No!" Kaylee exclaimed. "We don't want anyone to know and you have to promise not to tell.

93\. Jace

"I can't believe they let him stay. I can understand why Izzy hates Kendra. I'm starting to dislike her too." Jace said and clenched his fist.

Clary put a hand on his arm. "Don't say that. He saved her, she has a right to feel comfortable with him."

"Izzy said she did something to her."

"Simon and Alec both told me that Kendra didn't do anything, it was Gavin."

"I don't believe them."

Clary fell into his arms. "She's your little sister, you want to believe her but don't do anything stupid when Izzy has history over reacting."

94\. Piper

Piper hadn't seen Jason for the past two days and she was beginning to worry. She didn't know what was happening with him and it was beginning to bother her.

Johnathan walked over and kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her. "How are you?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You can tell me whats on your mind Piper. You can always talk to me."

She sighed, "I don't know what's going on with Jason anymore."

"Meaning?"

"He's been ignoring me."

Johnathan looked down. "I told you I messed everything up Piper, and I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "And I keep saying it's not your fault."

95\. Jason

He watched her with Johnathon. Her shoulders were sagged and he walked up to her and kissed her cheek. Jason tensed immediately.

He watched them talk. He had the oddest feeling that they were talking about him. She shook her head at Johnathan before she got up and left him. Jason watched her. She made eye contact with him. She started to her way towards him but he turned away. He started walking quickly, hoping to make it to his room before she caught up to him.

"Jason Grace!" He heard her yell. "It's not nice to make a pregnant lady run!"

He kept walking.

96\. Sky

"I can't wait until we get married." Alex said and fell face first onto their bed. She chuckled and fell on top of his back. It kind of hurt. He was very muscular. He flipped them over and grinned down at her. "All our friends are having babies. I have two little babies. I feel we should be able to get married tomorrow."

Sky kissed his nose. "Technically we could do anything you want. You are head mage."

He kissed her slowly. "Maybe once all of this is over?"

"Defiantly." Sky whispered. "I can't wait for you to be mine."

97\. Alex

"We've all had a hard time these past months. Some of us harder than others. Many of us lost someone. Some of us lost several people. And our new friends from the outside have been amazing. We've discovered plenty of new things. We have a lot of little ones on the way as well. But I'm sad to say that this is not over. Valentine and Gavin are still out there. They're blackmailing people into helping them or even going as far as to control them. We have to stop it. And I won't rest until we do."

98\. Samheed

The crowd erupted into applause. Alex left the stage and Samheed ran after him. He needed to talk about him about Lani.

"Alex!" He called. "Wait up."

Alex stopped and turned to look at Sam with a smile. "What's up?"

Sam looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I just want you to know, just because Lani is pregnant doesn't mean we don't want to help. Valentine is messed up. Even more messed up than Gavin and we need to stop him. We are going to help the best we can."

Alex smirked at him. "Glad to hear it,I wouldn't have it any other way."

99\. Johnathan.

"I know where they're attacking." Johnathan burst into Alex's room. "They're planning to attack camp half blood. They want Addison and they won't stop until they get her."

100\. Magnus

They stepped into the portal. Magnus knew the only reason he was being forced to help with this was Alec. Well at least that's what it seemed like. He had actually come to like Lani and Sam and several others. Valentine had made a lot of this kids do awful things and he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Not this time.


End file.
